the story of secrets
by little-bitty-pretty-one
Summary: someone has a secret, they havent said much about it, thats why it's a secret, but the thing about this secret is, shes not going to stay secret for long
1. Chapter 1

You learn to love British weather when the lack of sun works to your advantage and the miserable half hearted cold temperature you tend to be oblivious of, because nothing is cold to you. I lingered, sitting on the wall a little longer, watching the smoke from my spliff make patterns in the air. It's the only bit of escapism I get and I'm not even too sure it works, everything else certainly doesn't. But that's another story. Don't judge me, by the way, I thought about it (for like3 seconds) and what harms cannabis going to do to me, I'm like practically dead already. No, I think I would be dead but I'm not, dead people don't have this _thirst. _On the subject of that, I think its lunch time.

Well its like dark, so that would be dinner. I prefer dinner, its at night, and better things happen at night. So I began to walk the streets, looking for something, I mean someone to pick up. I think I was going to go bar tonight, I went club last time, plus I'm not in a dancing mood. I walked into a bar that my friend had mentioned once, I told her I would check it out. Its funny, I still hadn't gotten used to all the male attention when I came into a place, suppose some skirts can never be too short. I sat myself down at the bar, it didn't look too busy, but not to empty, a moderate amount of people I guess you would say. I straighten out my blue dress over my black patterned tights and smiled at the barman when I got his attention. "Dry martini please" I asked when he offered.

"Not wanting to be rude" he started nervously "but please can I see some id"

I smiled softly to calm his nerves "oh ok, I don't mind". I pulled this fake id that this guy had knocked up for me, he's a genius I swear. I supposedly died when I was fifteen, but that was five years ago, so technically I'm like twenty, its just more of a name issue.

"Yep that seems to be in order" he smiled back, "so, dry martini was it"

I nodded.

"That will be £5.50 please" I began to rummage through my purse.

"I'll get this drink, don't worry," a man from behind me seemed to be the one who'd spoken, seating himself next to me as he did.

As first impressions go they were not to bad, hair messy in a weirdly sexy way, white shirt with the top button undone to reveal toned abs, a smile that he had probably used to bed hundreds of other girls, and a smell that was simply mouth watering, I would enjoy tonight

"Haven't seen you round here before" he began, slightly clichéd way, if a bit over used, I had had it a lot.

"Oh, I'm new round these parts" I improvised.

"Really, interesting, I could maybe show you around" he said, getting a bit intimately close.

"Maybe" I would make him wait a bit.

"So, its just you, your not meeting anyone" he asked

"Nope, just me"

"That, is amazing" he stroked the upper bit of my leg. "Because you are hot"

Ok, I'm bored of waiting. "Let me finish my martini, we can go back to mine, then you can see how hot I can be"

* * *

I fiddled with my lighter in my hands, needed to put it away after I had disposed of the, well his remains. He deserved it, dirty sexist git, the way he acted, it annoyed me, it was karma you could say. I put my lighter back in my pocket and went upstairs, to pack.

It was hard to pack seeing as I didn't know how long I would be staying. Could I just pack light, as in a smallish bag and my credit card. That could work. Now the plane tickets. What time was the flight leaving. In five hours, plenty of time. Washington it is, Seattle, god that reminds me, I need to plan a way of getting where I need to go after that, I need to see Alice.


	2. Chapter 2 getting there

**hey, wow, thanks for commenting, and i would really appreciate it if people did because it would be good to know how i can improve and stuff. i probably shoudl say, that this is not bella, and its going to get confusign :P **

* * *

"You got my passport" I shouted down my phone, I wasn't angry, just my surroundings were loud and the signal was bad.

"Well according to the details on here it is Carla Harris'" Harry said, mocking if not a little pedantic. Harry was the one stop shop for anything to be created or faked, that guy was a legend, an artistic genius, and in a way, I sort of loved him, brotherly love that is.

"Ok then, if you want to be like that, THE passport, where am I meeting you?" I asked.

"Normal place"

"Ok, cool, see you there in ten" I closed my phone, and moved my way quicker through the crowds getting closer to the back streets of London. I glanced around, empty, I began to run, not RUN run, too risky, way too risky, i lay low, thats why London's great because there is 6 million people, all in one city not wanting to look anyone else in the eye. Perfect.

I turned the final corner and smiled as the tall dark figure began to walk towards me "exactly ten minuets" he smiled "perfect timing as usual"

"I would love to stay and chat, but I got a plane to catch" I hurried him, three hours and counting.

"of course, well here you go" he handed over the goods, one American passport, in the name of Carla Harris.

"and here you go" I handed over the envelope stuffed full of twenties. He took a glance in there. "you trust me don't you" I accused if a bit sarcastically.

"of course I do, well I believe we both have business to do" it seemed it was now him who is in a rush. "have fun in the states"

"thanks, I will" I went to give him a quick hug, we were what you may call friends, though he was somewhat of the mortal side of things (I hadn't eaten him yet, impressed?).

"bye" I waved as I exited the alley.

"bye jenny," wow, he had used my real name.

Flights bore me, I would sleep on them, but I cant. I was so well, bored, and the midde aged, overweight balding man sitting next to me might not survive the whole trip if he carries on snoring like a malfunctioning hair dryer. I'd been on a lot of flights recently, little business trips I liked to call them, I would research things on them. I'd been to Alaska, and the amazon and italy. God did they talk in Italy, that little group thing, vutiry, or what ever stupid name they called themselves, ask them one question abou the cullens and they are off on one. nothing gets someone talking like resentment, Aro 'saw' that my wishes towards them weren't in the greatest of kindness and started acting like we were best budies. Whats that phrase, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Well to be honest i dont care, he gave me as much information as I needed (and more, a lot more). I had compiled a fact file, mentally because if I had written it down, someone would be bound to pick it up, then it would be straight on with the straight jacket.

Carlisle - the oldest vampire, doctor, blonde, compassionate, father like figure,

Esme - loving, mother of the family, changed by Carlisle, they are a couple

Rosalie - apparently amazingly beautiful, self centred and would give anything to go back to being human,

Emmett - really strong vampire, is with Rosalie

Edward - mind reader, among other things

Bella - newest vampire, though apparently very good at it, she can block other peoples powers, but I don't really care because as far as I'm aware I don't have any. Met and fell in love with Edward when she was human, he changed her.

Baby Cullen - has some ridiculously long name, biological daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, because that's what happens when you shag humans without protection you stupid vampire (I always use a condom) can give you visions when she touches you.

Jasper - has control over emotions, has somewhat had a 'difficult' up bringing into the world of vampires, until he joined the Cullen clan

And lastly

Alice- has the gift of seeing the future, is together with jasper.

They are all 'vegetarian' which is a concept which honestly makes my laugh.

Then there are that random pack of not really were-wolf, were-wolves and that's about it.

I knew more then that, just that's the need to know stuff. I had a plan to almost cover all the problems, the main ones being Edward and Alice. I planned to think in Swahili so he cant understand my thoughts, and as for Alice well I haven't really thought of what I'm going to do, which I guess works for me, because if I don't know, neither does she.

I ambled my way through the forests to forks, not really thinking about going to forks, or making a decision to because well Alice. I heard the hum of a Ferrari near by, people round here seem to have a good taste in cars. Maybe I should see where I am. So I lied when I said ambling, its more like running, really running, the sort I don't get to do back in Britain because there's no real forest that doesn't have obseen amount of dog walkers going through it.

I wasn't that far away as it seems, less then a minute, I would just keep ambling.

I slowed when I got to the welcome to forks, please drive carefully sign. It said something like that, I didn't really read it. so now I was actually ambling around the streets until I stopped at an outdoors store. I walked in, not really knowing what I was doing, because I didn't have a plan. The shop was reletivaly empty, it was just me and the person at the till. I checked my reflection, just to make sure my contacts were still working and walked towards the checkout. The man at the till seemed to be in his mid twenties, and quite bored. "hello how may I help you" he said, phrases like that just drive me crazy, but I maintained my smile.

"erm, I think my friends live round her" I told him, disgusing my English accent with a quite impressive American one.

"oh," he smiled, probably happy that hes not having to answer some nonsence question about camping rope "who are you looking for, I might know them"

"the cullens" his expression changed when I said that name, I knew they did try to fit in as normal humans, but they probably still would be thought of as a little weird.

"yes, I think I know them, I'll give you directions" he paused, I didn't miss the look he gave me up and down "actually it's quite hard to find them, it might be easier if I give you a lift, we're just about to close" at 12:30, seems like it.

"suits me" it might be could to get to know him a little.

"so whats your name" he asked me,

I think I better give him my real one, its not like hes going to be seeing my slightly illigitamet id. "I'm jenny, whats your's"

"mike"


	3. Chapter 3 cullens

I figured that when I get there everyone would know, Alice would have seen me coming and then she would have thought about it so Edward would know, then Edward would look suspiciously at Alice then everyone else would be like what's going on, then Alice would have to tell all of them her little secret.

I knew she was keeping me a secret, I remember that night, it had just been after the three days changing I heard Alice and Jasper talking. She wasn't going to tell anyone about me, pity I was going to change that.

There was an expansive drive that mike had only just touched upon as he stopped the car. We had been talking about relatively boring matters all the way here, though the conversation was no where near interesting enough to have my full attention.

I opened the car door and began to swivel my legs around, at the same time thanking him for taking me here.

"erm, jenny, maybe I was thinking that possibly, you might maybe" rambling much "possibly might want to, if at all possible, maybe could possibly come out for a drink with me some time, possibly" mike, the newly crowned king of babbling, looked down at his feet awkwardly when I didn't reply straight away.

I thought about it for a bit, it could work to my advantage, get some more information on the Cullen's among other things, why not?

"I would love to mike"

He looked up and smiled, slightly sweet in a way, "great, erm well, what's your phone number, I can text you?"

"Its 078098342347" I watched him enter that into his phone,

"That's, that's good," he smiled up at me.

"I got to go, you know" I said with one foot out the door. "Thanks so much for the lift" I hadn't missed the look he gave me earlier, I knew exactly why he gave me the lift.

"Oh, yeah of course, well I'll text you," he called as I began to walk down the mile long drive. As soon as he drives away I can stop walking at human pace, which is getting exceedingly frustrating seeing as I'm about to meet my creator for only the second time in my five year vampire life. His car was on the road and I was running the few feet left before I could see the house.

The house was amazing, an architectural dream, not really what I was expecting (which was 8 coffins randomly placed about). Out the front stood the family in a photo like arrangement, all standing in their pairs, Carlisle and Esme at the front, with random couples placed in the structured way which was aiming to look like unstructured but failing. No one spoke as I came close, I saw the girl I assume must be Bella pull her child back as she tried to come towards me. I ignored that and went straight for Alice, calmly. Jasper's stance changed defensively as I approached her but Alice seemed to be reassuring, I guess she knows best. I hadn't exactly planned what I was going to do, it seemed one of the things that would be best to improvise as long as I didn't run and kill all of them, because there's no fun in that. Instead I smiled a sweet smile, and hugged Alice, that will show Mr defensive, it was official, I came in peace.

"Alice, I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been" I carried on smiling.

She looked a little shocked, she hadn't seen that coming, neither had I to tell you the truth but it worked. "I've been good thanks, you remember jasper don't you" she raised her arm towards him.

I turned to smile at him now, "of course I do, hello jasper" he didn't reply just nodded his head politely.

"Have you met the rest of my family" she asked what I would call a rather stupid question, she knew I hadn't, I knew she knew I hadn't, but she didn't really know how to introduce them so that would have to do. "This is Edward and Bella and their daughter, Nessie," Nessie or who I had ironically called earlier, baby Cullen looked closer to fourteen, then a baby. Bella smiled as her name was said, though Edward just looked at me and glared, probably annoyed and maybe confused at the fact my thoughts weren't in one of the many languages he could understand. I made careful notes not to think pictorially. Baby Cullen, I mean Nessie, went as far as stepping forward and saying "hello, its nice to meet you jenny, I hope you enjoyed your flight" in a little pretty angel voice which matched her face. She was really very pretty, I wandered if they had considered child modelling. Carlisle politely shook my hand when we were introduced, where as Esme smiled and said hi. Emmett was cool enough to give me a high five though Rosalie just glared. She was pretty too as in classically pretty, I mean they are all stupidly pretty, especially Nessie, and Bella though they are a different pretty to Rosalie, if that makes sense. But I couldn't let that distract me.

Carlisle, representing the group, came forward "it is lovely to have you here, and you are welcome to stay as long as you like, but I would like to request that you don't hunt in the local area, we like to keep a low profile"

My thoughts flashed quickly to mike, his image appearing in my head, damn I had slipped up. I knew Edward had seen, though the look on his face was unexplainable, there was a bit of shock, but there was nothing there that suggested that he would be at all sad by the loss of mike. Weird. It occurred to me that I had still left Carlisle's request unanswered "of course, I wouldn't dream of it, I ate before I came"

"Ok," he smiled "well, I am sure Alice and you would love to catch up," he lead the way into the house as the others regimentally followed, leaving Alice, who looked, scared.

"Is there anywhere more private, I know they can hear us" I whispered.

"Come with me" her voice emotionless.

We ran into the woods for a little less then half a mile.

"Don't be scared Alice" all niceties were now gone. She straightened up.

"Why did you come here" she asked straight out.

"I was in the area so I thought I would come round"

"Don't lie" she told me sharply.

"ok, Alice you left me, I was barely seven days old and I was alone in a world that I knew nothing about, so I came to find you" I hadn't planned on the guilt trip, but so far I hadn't planned anything, because I couldn't really.

"You knew what me and jasper had taught you" she protested.

"you still left me alone Alice, that's the thing" my voice was menacing, and I even might have seen her cower, in her eyes reflection, I saw shining little glimpses of what she had seen in me that made her leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, sorry, havent written in ages. well anyway, here is the next chapter, i dont like it as much as the others, but you can make your own minds up... xx**

* * *

I leant my head back against the banister of the Cullen's extravagant staircase, what exactly was I doing here, I hadn't come up with a plan because of Alice, I guess I was just waiting for something to come up that I could use. But it had been three days since I had come and nothing. Why was I so impatient, god, and I needed to eat. I would have to take a trip to Seattle, but where were we going to head back to, not a hotel room, they would hear, seriously even the most macho of men scream, in fact its nearly always the macho men that scream the loudest, quite ironic really.

The little pretty one, with the name like the loch ness monster came and sat down next to me. "Please can I have your hand" she asked politely.

"Are you going to show me one of your things" I said not moving my hand an inch.

"Yes, I think you should see it" she didn't smile or look at me, just sat and stared forward like I did.

"Ok then" I gave her my hand and then my head filled with images of the Cullen's hallway, it was almost like I was there, sitting where I was now, watching the events unfold.

_Edward made his entrance, storming through, if a little to graceful to actually seem as angry as his face was portraying. _

"_Alice, __where are you?" his voice was demanding and slightly angry yet still really beautiful. "Alice" _

"_Its not what you think Edward" Alice rushed in, closely followed by jasper who stood protectively in front of her. "Jasper move, its not like Edwards much of a threat" jasper looked at Alice, then at Edward then backed off to Alice's side. _

"_Alice, who is she" Edwards eyes __bored down into the small girl. She didn't answered only blink. Its not like you need to answer with Edward. _

"_Alice, Edward, tell us __what's going on" an emotional Rosalie, burst in. _

"_You know its not fair you keeping secrets" Emmett followed. _

"_Oh I'm not the one keeping secrets" Edward raised his hands defensively, glaring at Alice with one of those if looks could kill sort of stairs._

"_Alice, I think you should explain what is going on" Carlisle glided in, the only one who was actually calm. _

"_She was dying what did you expect me to do" Alice shouted, no one looked like they understood what was going on, except for Edward. Bella who I hadn't previously noticed in the scene walked sympathetically over to her and wrapped an arm around the small girl. _

"_That doesn't help Alice" Rosalie said between closed teeth. _

"_She changes someone" Edward was still glaring at her. Now seemingly was everyone else. _

"_You didn't think to tell us" Bella turned to face Alice, she seemed more hurt then anything else. _

"_She didn't even think about it" Edward didn't turn his head away from Alice, keeping fixated evils on her._

"That it?" I asked Nessie.

"There's a bit more, but its basically just Edward glaring at Alice, jasper glaring at Edward,"

"Why did you show me it" I finally asked.

"Thought you should see it, I mean it is about you" Nessie let out a laugh that wasn't exactly filled with humour. "Did you know that Alice hadn't told anyone"

"Yeah, I over heard her talking to jasper, just before she left" I looked at my feet, I wonder if she had noticed that I didn't really want to talk about this yet.

"I mean even Edward didn't know, that's something" nope, hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, she just didn't seem to want to think about me" I wander why, I smiled inside.

"Can I ask" Nessie fiddled with her fingers awkwardly. "How did you" she paused "erm, like get changed"

"As in, in general or just me"

"Both, my parents haven't really told me" her parents haven't told her, how old was she now, five in actual years, fifteen physically. "well I know it has something to do with venom but that's about it" god, she was a bit naive in a way, I wander where she thought babies came from… a stalk or maybe she'd been told that when mummy and daddy love each other very much… I don't know if I should tell her but oh well, what's the worst that can happen.

"basically, when a vampire bites someone they inject venom into their blood stream and it gradually changes them over a course of roughly three days" I said mundanely. "Its painful, very, very painful,"

She nodded, didn't seem as interesting as she thought it would be. "What about you?"

"I was mugged, then knifed in London one night and Alice just happened to find me" I kept the details to a minimum.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah, oh" I paused for a bit, time for a change in subject "what's the deal with you and Jake"

" Its really hard to explain, he's like a good friend, you know, a really, really good friend, basically he's amazing" she smiled, its hard to describe that smile, it was like just thinking about him just made her happy.

"Would you go all the way" I lowered my voice a bit.

She looked nervously around to see if anyone was around to here her. "God yeah,"

We both laughed, seemingly not as naive as I thought.

"He likes you" I finally said after the hysterics were over.

"What makes you say that"

"The way he looks at you, you just know that he would do anything for you, that his world actually revolves around you." I was jealous of that, I knew that no one was ever going to look at me like that, men saw me as a quickie and I saw them as food, that was it. I don't even know if Nessie new how lucky she is.


	5. Chapter 5 seattle

"Nessie, do you want to go to Seattle or what?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah, wait, I'll be down in a minute" she called back. I twiddled Edwards Aston Martin keys in my hand while I waited, it was nice of him to lend it to me.

"in your own time obviously Nessie" as I said that she came down the stairs wearing faded blue skinny jeans, loose white top and converses with stars on, she looked amazing and she didn't even try. "Sure you don't want to come with us Alice" I asked her smiling sadistically as we passed her on our way to the garage.

"no, I'm fine" she replied.

It felt amazing driving the Aston martin, I was like bond, James bond.

"anything you want to get in particular" I asked as we turned out the driveway.

"no, I just want to go clothes shopping, I mean its ok with my mum and all but I want to go shopping with people my own age and stuff"

"yeah, I get what you mean, what it like with you and your mum" I was going to keep hitting her with questions until I got something I could use.

"well, I love her, shes my mum but sometimes she gets a bit over protective, especially with jake, sometimes I wish she would just leave off. I mean its funny its always been me her and dad, then jake, then the others then the rest of the pack, oh and Charlie, but I don't really know anyone my own age"

"you know me" look at me gaining her trust.

"yeah, I guess" she looked off into the distance.

"you know what, if your parents let me, I'll take you to London, go to a party, you'll love them" I suggested.

"really, wow" she beamed. Guess she liked that idea then. "what are they like"

"lots of music, lots of boys" lots of alcohol, and drugs "they are amazing" I smiled at her.

"cool"

I pulled into a multi story car park, and parked the car. "lets go shopping"

"So how did your parents meet" I asked, I had already tried asking Edward about this but I was met with somewhat a frosty reception, he had something against me.

"At high school, he was going to eat her but he didn't," she laughed.

"Was it a love at first sight thing"

"Don't know, though it wasn't the most smoothest of relationships, there was a big whole I am vampire but I love you, so I am going to stay away from you, sort of thing, it was a bit messed up from the beginning, apparently Dad was jealous of this guy called mike," wait did she just say mike, I wander if it's the same one "which is quite funny because mum was going to have him round once but there was this big whole argument thing, apparently hes a right creep" yep that's him alright.

"though it worked out alright in the end I guess, those two" I finally said. Now what should I do with the new found knowledge of mike.

I closed the door of the aston martin and saw jake standing at the back of the garriage, resting on a bike "hey Jake" I smiled, I seemed to go unnoticed as Nessie ran into his arms, sweet, too sweet perhaps, a bit sickly.

"have fun shopping, you two" this was blatently directed at Nessie.

"oh my god yeah, it was like a completely girly day out thing, it was great, you would have hated it, but it was great" she babbled on smiling up at him, and it was all happy happy happy. i was seething with jelousy. Why do they get it perfect. Its not fair.

"im sure I wouldn't have minded" his eyes were saying that cliché line of because I would be with you. I honestly wanted to puke.

"and jenny said that she would take us to England, show us the London party scene" she was glowing with excitement.

"really wow" Jacob said, finnaly looking up at me.

"yeah, if you want to," I shrugged.

Nessie carried on talking about our day with jake and horror of horrors he actually seemed interested, why can I never find guys like that.

"bye you guys, im off to find Alice" I walked out and I'm not sure they noticed.

I had barely made it out the front of the garage when Alice had pinned me to the wall.

"whatever you are doing with Nessie, stop it, its not funny" wow, the small can be threatening.

"I don't know what you mean, we had a laugh, in fact I was just about to find you to tell you just that," I smiled a fake yet sickly sweet smile. "now if you don't mind" I pushed Alice aside and walked past her.


End file.
